


Whatever You Say

by Blink_Blue



Series: Symbols [2]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Accidents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Injury, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink_Blue/pseuds/Blink_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Embarrassing injuries and a strong distaste for doctors and hospitals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

“Oh my god oh my god oh my god,” Oliver says frantically under his breath as he peers over the edge of the bed in a panic. They had been right in the middle of a rather intimate moment when an unfortunate combination of excessive force on his end and an underestimation of how close Connor was to the edge of the bed, resulted in things suddenly taking a turn for the worse. “I am _soooooo_ sorry,” he whispers.

“Ow. Ow. Ow…” Connor hisses from his position on the floor. He lays on his back, clutching his shoulder which feels like there are a dozen sharp, hot daggers digging into it. His eyes are squeezed shut in pain.

“How bad is it?” Oliver asks timidly. It had been quite a shocking moment when their mutual pants and moans of pleasure had turned into a surprised yelp from Connor as he fell off the bed, followed quickly by an audible crack and a loud scream of pain. “Is it broken?” He asks hesitantly.

Connor shakes his head. He lifts it slightly from the floor, before dropping it again in pain. “No. No, I think my shoulder’s dislocated.”

“Okay. Okay.” Oliver mutters, more to himself than Connor. He tries to push aside any feelings of guilt, and focus on how to help the other man. “Okay, I’m taking you to the emergency room.”

“What?” Connor actually manages to lift his head for real this time. “No! No, no I’m fine! We don’t need to go to the emergency room, Ollie–”

“Are you kidding me?” Oliver asks incredulously. He’s already off the bed and reaching for his discarded clothes, which were haphazardly thrown across the floor of their bedroom in the moments of their passion. “Your shoulder’s dislocated. You can’t even sit up, you’re in so much pain!”

“No, I’m fine!” Connor insists, and he tries to sit up as if to prove his point. “You can pop my shoulder back in, right? I’ve seen it in movies. It looks pretty easy.”

“You’re going to the hospital,” Oliver says firmly, not to be swayed by his boyfriend’s attempt at a pout as he pleads with him. It doesn’t really work anyway, since his face is also currently scrunched up in pain.

“You know I don’t like hospitals,” Connor whines, even as he writhes in agony. “You know I don’t like doctors.”

“They’re just going to fix you up, Connor.” Oliver says as he pulls his shirt over his head. “You’ll be home in no time, probably with some nice pain meds, and then you’ll lie in bed all day with an ice pack. We can look back at this and laugh.”

“Can’t you fix me up?” Connor asks in a small voice.

“I fix _computers,_ Connor! Not dislocated joints!”

“Okay,” Connor says softly, finally giving in.

“I’m grabbing you an ice pack from the kitchen, and then we’re going!” He’s just about around the corner when Connor cries out after him.

“Wait!”

Oliver spins around and looks at him expectantly. He’s ready to rebuke any further protest Connor has to offer, but the other man just struggles embarrassingly until he’s managed to sit up properly.

“Can you help me put my clothes back on?” He asks pitifully.

A small smile tugs at Oliver’s lips as he watches his helpless boyfriend. “Of course I can,” he says softly.

“This _is_ all your fault,” Connor says pointedly.

Now it’s Oliver’s turn to look embarrassed. “I’m so sorry. It was an accident.” He gently maneuvers the other man until he’s sitting up on the same edge of the bed that he had fallen off of. He quickly grabs Connor’s discarded articles of clothing, starting with his boxer briefs and begins dressing him, while Connor clutches his arm in pain.

“ _You_ can tell the doctor that you screwed me too hard and dislocated my shoulder.”

Oliver can feel his ears turn red even as he tries to hide the smile on his face. “I’m sorry, Connor.” He apologizes again, and looks up at the other man from where he’s kneeling in front of him, trying to help him into his pants. But Connor’s got a small smirk on his lips as he watches him, and he knows Connor isn’t really upset at him.

“You know, if I’m not too knocked out on pain meds, we’re finishing this when we get back.”

Oliver laughs. Any previous thought he may have had regarding their overly vigorous, passionate love making had quickly faded with the gravity of the situation. Clearly Connor doesn’t feel the same way. 

“Okay. Whatever you say, Connor.”

**Author's Note:**

> [x](http://winters-blue-children.tumblr.com)


End file.
